


Galaxies in her Eyes

by send_nudes_2 (send_nudes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, ahsoka takes after her former master.... a LOT, and some references to the EU but nothing major, doesnt really get interesting until the second half tbh, it relies pretty heavily on knowledge of the ahsoka novel, mentions of miara larte and bail organa and vartan, oh i forgot there's also separate mentions of anakin and padme, uhh this takes place maybe a couple months after the novel ends, usage of the i hate sand meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_nudes/pseuds/send_nudes_2
Summary: She held her head in her hands. That was the second time she’d had the dream this week. Of all the things she’d encountered during her time as a padawan, all the horrors she’d seen as a rebel, none of them haunted her like Kaeden. Her heart was pounding. If only she had Anakin here to tell her what to do...Ahsoka rose from her sleeping mat and reached for her comm unit. This ends now.***a short thing I wrote for no reason about what happened to Ahsoka & Kaeden after the novel ended. pretty much it's just lesbians lesbianing in space





	Galaxies in her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i hope you like this fic; it's primarily based off the ahsoka novel by EK johnston (in case you missed the tags) with quite a few references to the clone wars and the movies and the EU and a whole bunch of stuff. it's on the shorter side, so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it <333

Ahsoka’s eyes had met with Kaeden’s from across the coridor, spotting her out of the dozens in the crowd. Galaxies seemed to form in Kaeden’s wide eyes as they nearly teared up with gratitude. 

Kaeden almost collided with Ahsoka. She stopped short only by a few feet, taking a moment to observe Ahsoka’s new weaponry. Then, she said something that echoed in her mind.

“I could kiss you!”

What did that _mean?_ Ahsoka thought hard. She never had the opportunity of seeing what non-platonic love truly _looked_ like, or even how to handle that sort of thing. As much of a flirt as Anakin was, he’d been faithful to the Jedi code about attachments... as far as she knew, anyway. Kaeden was just being grateful, Ahsoka reminded herself, but another glance into her brown eyes proved otherwise.

That wasn’t the look of someone who was merely thankful. It was much more than that. Kaeden was practically projecting her feelings. Ahsoka blinked back surprise. She opened her mouth to speak.

Ahsoka woke up with a jolt.

She held her head in her hands. That was the second time she’d had the dream this week. Of all the things she’d encountered during her time as a padawan, all the horrors she’d seen as a rebel, none of them haunted her like Kaeden. Her heart was pounding. If only she had Anakin here to tell her what to do...

Ahsoka rose from her sleeping mat and reached for her comm unit. This ends now.

“Fulcrum?” Bail’s warbled voice came through the comm. Just as Ahsoka had hoped, he was in range — though, just barely. “How was your mission?”

“It went exceptionally well,” Ahsoka said, recalling what Bail had said during her briefing, “It took less time than anticipated, I’m actually on my way back to HQ now.”

“That’s great,” Bail was audibly pleased with her report. “We look forward to seeing you soon.”

“Wait—“ Ahsoka sucked in a breath, her heart beginning to pound again, “Is Kaeden Larte still with you? I mean, is she still on board your ship?”

Bail didn’t respond for a moment, Ahsoka guessed he was rummaging through passenger records. Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut. If Kaeden wasn’t there, Ahsoka had no idea where she would be. The galaxy was so huge—

“Yes, she’s still on board. She’s working a mechanic job with her sister until we make our next stop at Yavin,” Bail finally answered. Ahsoka nearly shrieked with joy.

“Okay, great, thank you,” Ahsoka babbled.

“Is there anything else—“ Bail began to ask, but Ahsoka ended the call before he could finish. She only had a few hours to prepare.

***

Ahsoka straightened her blouse. It was a deep maroon, made out of a sleek and stretchy material. She didn’t have a lot of clothes, and this was the nicest thing she owned. Despite this, it was still alarmingly plain, especially compared to the clothes she’d seen on Coruscant. She allowed herself some time to think about Padme Amidala. Ahsoka deeply missed her.

Her ship docked at Bail’s station and she felt her heart rate increase. Ahsoka could feel Kaeden’s presence. She must’ve seen her ship and rushed over to say hello. This was not good. Ahsoka wasn’t prepared. She didn’t know what to say. 

How ridiculous Ahsoka felt; she, who had seen wars, who had fought more Sith Lords than anyone could count, who had been on her own since sixteen, was a complete mess in the presence of a girl. She laughed at her own foolishness and stepped outside her ship. 

Bail’s station was a nice change of scenery; one that she’d missed while on her mission. However, she only had seconds to take it in before she was  
bombarded by a familiar face. 

_“Ahsoka!”_

Kaeden threw herself at Ahsoka, who wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. She spun her around and set her back on her feet.

“Kaeden!” Ahsoka exclaimed, examining Kaeden thoroughly. Her arm was no longer in a cast, and she was dressed in resistance uniform. Her hair was back in the familiar twin braids that climbed up the back of her head. “You look amazing!”

“So do you!” Kaeden was smiling from ear-to-ear. “I saw your ship— I thought it was too good to be true! I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again.”

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder at her ship. She could feel herself flustering. “Yeah.... I’ve been busy. But I had to come back. I just _had_ to.”

“Why’s that?” Kaeden’s smile was gone suddenly. She always seemed to assume the worst. Ahsoka remembered what happened on Radda and figured it made sense for her to think that way.

“You,” Ahsoka built up the courage to look Kaeden in the eyes. She was so nervous, her teeth were nearly chattering. “I wanted to see you.”

Kaeden took Ahsoka’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere and catch up, then!”

***

Minutes later found the two girls at the dining hall. It was nothing fancy, Ahsoka knew, but it was pretty nice for an eatery aboard a spacecraft. There was, Ahsoka noticed, a very large viewport overlooking the stars at the south end of the room. After Ahsoka finished gorging herself with food, she and Kaeden stood by the viewport, a few steps apart.

“There’s... not a lot of people here,” Ahsoka said, awkwardly trying to break the ice.

“It’s well past lunch time,” Kaeden said, pausing to nonchalantly shrug, “No one’s on break.”

Ahsoka considered what time it was. She’d completely lost track of everything during her last mission, and she rarely had the time to eat. That explained that.

“It’s nice, though,” Kaeden had a sudden shift in tone. She sounded much more calm than before, lips curling up in a slight smile. “It gives us more time alone.”

Her hand reached out to touch Ahsoka’s for a moment, but quickly pulled it away as though she’d suddenly remembered something. Kaeden cleared her throat and looked away.

“So we can talk in confidence, I mean,” her voice cracked. “You— uh, you don’t have to worry about anyone listening in on our conversation.”

 _So,_ Ahsoka thought to herself, _it’s like that._ She inched herself closer to Kaeden until there was barely any room between her left shoulder and Kaeden’s right. Kaeden looked ahead with so much intensity Ahsoka swore she was looking for something.

“Trying to find a system?” Ahsoka asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Sicemon,” Kaeden said, pointing to a star in the distance. “Vartan found work there. He left us as soon as he healed.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ahsoka lowered her head. She felt bad on Kaeden’s behalf; losing family never gets easier.

“It’s okay,” Kaeden looked at Ahsoka and smiled. “It’s nice there, I’ve heard. Sicemon is a grass planet so I bet there’s lots of farming to be done.”

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, thinking back to her childhood before she was taken as a Jedi. Shili was a grass planet, too. 

“I don’t like grass,” Ahsoka said, “It’s long, it’s scratchy, it’s irritating, and it stains everything.”

Ahsoka looked over at Kaeden. Her heart was pounding. She reached over and took Kaeden’s hand, taking in the gentle feeling of her palm. She inhaled deeply.

“Not like here. Everything is soft, and smooth,” Ahsoka cringed internally at her words. Why was she so _awkward?_

Still, it was now or never. She turned inward slightly, now facing Kaeden. Gently, very gently, Ahsoka shifted closer to her. Kaeden followed Ahsoka’s lead and rotated towards the togruta, eyes fluttering shut. The only thing Ahsoka could hear was blood rushing rushing in her ears.

Ahsoka pressed her lips against Kaeden’s at last. She could feel her own heart beating out of her chest; it was a downright surprise that the Force didn’t take her right then and there. She’d only kissed once before—Lux, and it was definitely nothing like this. Kaeden was so gentle, so soft, so perfect. And, Ahsoka noticed when she instinctively tried to pull away, Kaeden kissed her back.

Kaeden’s arms ended up being wrapped around Ahsoka’s waist, with Ahsoka’s arms draped over Kaeden’s shoulders. Satisfied, Kaeden pulled away and looked at Ahsoka, brown eyes filled with the very same galaxies she’d seen in her dream. 

“Was my timing okay?” Ahsoka cracked a smile.

“Yeah,” Kaeden laughed, and it echoed through the dining hall, “It was great. Let’s do it again sometime.”

“Soon?” Ahsoka asked.

“Now.” Kaeden answered, and kissed Ahsoka again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading!! if you wanna keep up with me and my fics, follow me on tumblr at slcyguy (that's with a "lc" instead of a k). i love ahsoka so much my heart aches <333 comments & feedback are appreciated :^)


End file.
